Time Machine
by Liina Spark
Summary: Mereka berusaha mendengar apa yang tidak bisa mereka dengar, mereka mencoba melihat apa yang tidak bisa mereka lihat, mereka mencoba menggapai apa yang tidak bisa mereka gapai. Tapi, keegoisan merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat cinta sejati disekitar mereka, menyebabkan mereka kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Mind to RnR?


**Author Liina kembali dengan ff baruuu**

**Padahal ff yang 'My Lovely but Idiot Brothers' nya belum kulanjutkan.. Maafkan author yang memang suka meninggalkan kewajiban untuk melanjutkan ff, tapi jujur aja buat ff yang 'My Lovely but Idiot Brothers'nya sebenarnya ada ide, cuma males ngelanjutin aja.. *authordigebuk**

**And yup, author kembali dengan cerita romance dan angst**

**Kenapa author suka bikin genre kayak gini?**

**Entahlah, author suka aja kalau ada salah satu yang sakit hati.. hohoho *authordigantung**

**Oke kembali ke sini *emangdarimana**

**Ff ini seperti biasa, BBB×Yaya**

**Kenapa author selalu buat ff pairing yang satu ini? Karena favorit author yang jelas. Tapi insya allah, bakal ada chapter selipan Fang×Ying, tapi author gak janji ya *digebukfansnyaFangxYing**

**Ff ini terinsipirasi dari lagunya EXO : Miracle In December**

**Tapi kenapa malah judulnya Time Machine? Gak Miracle In December aja?**

**Karena kalau Miracle In December kesannya kayak menjuru ke natal, jadi saya gak pakai judul itu. Ff ini juga terinspirasi dari lagunya SNSD : Time Machine**

**Daripada banyak cincong, langsung aja baca cerita saya yang gaje bin absurd ini **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Mereka berusaha mendengar apa yang tidak bisa mereka dengar, mereka mencoba melihat apa yang tidak bisa mereka lihat, mereka mencoba menggapai apa yang tidak bisa mereka gapai. Tapi, keegoisan merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat cinta sejati disekitar mereka, menyebabkan mereka kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi.**

_**5 pemuda dengan kisah cinta yang berbeda, namun takdir yang sama**_

**Note : Setiap Boboiboy elemental akan mengalami kisah yang berbeda dengan Yaya, dan mungkin juga ada selipan chapter Fang×Ying**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo berserakan, OOC (Maybe), OC, BBB×Yaya , sad ending**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik animonsta!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_**Chapter 1 : Please, dont go (Hali×Yaya)**_

_"Maaf..."_

_"Permintaan maafmu sudah terlambat, aku harus pergi.."_

* * *

"HALII!" sang pemuda bertopi hitam dengan garis-garis merah itu terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Sang pemuda bertopi,-Halilintar- membalikkan badannya, mendapati seorang gadis berkerudung pink itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Halilintar mendengus, "Ada apa, sih?!"

Sang gadis hanya terkikik, "Oh, ayolah Hali. Jangan marah dong"

Sang gadis menatap Halilintar sambil melakukan _puppy eyes _andalannya.

"Berhentilah, Yaya. Kau sangat jelek" ujar Halilintar sambil menatap Yaya, sang gadis dengan tatapan membosankan.

Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Yasudah!"

Yaya membalikkan badannya agar ia tidak bisa menatap Halilintar, sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Halilintar, yang melihata adegan itu hanya terkikik dan segera menghampiri sang gadis.

"Kau tahu, pipimu menggemaskan" ucap Halilintar sambil mencubit pipi Yaya dengan gemas.

Yaya meringis, "Awww! Sakit, Hali!"

Yaya melepaskan tangan Halilintar dari pipinya yang sekarang sudah mulai memerah karena sakit.

"Hey, harusnya kau sudah terbiasa. Dari kecilkan aku selalu melakukan itu padamu"

"Tapi tetap saja sakit!"

Ya, Halilintar dan Yaya adalah sahabat baik dari kecil. Mereka bertemu saat umur mereka 7 tahun.

Halilintar, pada saat bertemu dengan Yaya, sangat dingin dan anti sosial. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun masih. Entah kenapa, saat dengan Yaya ia seperti merasa nyaman, tidak seperti dengan tema-teman lainnya. Tapi, ia hanya menganggap Yaya sebatas sahabat, itu saja.

Disisi lain, Yaya sang gadis yang baik dan cantik itu sifatnya sangatlah bertolak belakang dengan sifat Halilintar. Baik, suka bergaul, ramah, sopan, dan terkadang jika marah akan melebihi seramnya amarah Halilintar.

Saat sudah lama bersahabat dengan Halilintar, entah kenapa jantung Yaya selalu berdetak kencang jika Halilintar memegang pipi atau mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Ya, seperti saat ini.

Alasan kenapa Yaya melepaskan tangan Halilintar dari pipinya, agar jantungnya berhenti berdetak dengan kencang.

Yaya berfikir, apakah ini yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta?. Apakah wajar jika kita jatuh cinta kepada sahabat kita sendiri?.

"Haloo..Yaya? Kau disana kan?"

Yaya kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Ia baru sadar jika wajah Halilintar hampir dekat dengan wajahnya.

Seketika saja, wajah Yaya mendadak menjadi merah. Halilintar, yang melihat itu hanya terkikik.

"Kau kenapa?"

"T-t-tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Benaar?"

"HALILINTAR! BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU!"

Yaya segera berjalan dengan kakinya yang ia hentakkan, bertanda bahwa ia kesal.

Halilintar pun segera mengejar sang gadis, "Yaya!"

* * *

Hari Senin, hari dimana dimulainya pelajaran di sekolah setelah libur di hari Minggu. Sebagian murid kadang merasa malas masuk di hari Senin.

Tapi tidak untuk Yaya dan Halilintar. Bisa dibilang Yaya sangatlah rajin dan menyukai sekolah.

Sedangkan Halilintar? Mungkin ia menyukainya karena pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran favoritnya, IPA.

Kedua sahabat itu sedang berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka, SMA Pulau Rintis.

Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali bercanda ria. Bahkan, orang-orang yang mereka lewati sampai mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka segera menuju ke kelas mereka. Tapi, disaat berjalan melewati koridor..

_BRUUUK!_

"Aduuh!" Halilintar meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya, ternyata ia menabrak seseorang.

"Hali, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya khawatir kepada sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Halilintar.

Halilintar segera melihat kedepan orang yang ditabraknya.

Dan seketika itulah, jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kencang. Di depannya, terdapat seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dan memakai seragam sekolah SMA Pulau Rintis.

"Aww" ringis sang gadis.

"M-m-maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Halilintar kepada sang gadis yang ia tabrak.

Sang gadis menoleh dan menatap Halilintar sambil tersenyum,"Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, aku murid baru disini, namaku Lissa. Salam kenal!"

Lissa sang gadis mengulurkan tangannya, tanda ia mau berkenalan kepada Halilintar.

"E-eh namaku Halilintar, salam kenal juga" ujar Halilintar sambil menjabat tangan Lissa.

Seketika itu juga, jantungnya makin berdegup kencang.

Yaya, yang melihat itu seketika hatinya merasa sakit. Apakah sakit hati seperti ini?

Lissa segera melepas uluran tangan mereka sambil tersenyum, dan melihat Yaya, "Oh, apakah ini temanmu?"

"Iya, aku temannya Halilintar. Namaku Yaya" ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum.

Ya, senyuman paksa

"Senang bertemu denganmu! Aku Lissa" ujar Lissa sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, aku harus ke kantor kepala sekolah! Sampai jumpa nanti" Lissa segera berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Halilintar dan Yaya.

Setelah Lissa sudah pergi, Yaya segera menatap sahabatnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Yaya bertanya, berharap bahwa jawabannya adalah 'tidak'.

Halilintar hanya menatap lurus sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin, iya"

Dan seketika itulah, hati Yaya kembali menjadi sakit. Lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

* * *

"Nah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru disini. Ayo perkenalkan namamu"

"Baik, bu. Hai teman-teman, namaku Lissa. Aku berasal dari Australia. Keluargaku pindah kesini karena ayahku pindah kerja disini. Semoga kita menjadi teman yang baik!"

Di kelas 11B, sangat riuh akan bisik-bisik semua murid tentang Lissa, sang murid baru di kelas 11B.

Halilintar, yang memang kelasnya di 11B terkejut karena Lissa masuk di kelasnya. Jantungnya seketika juga berdegup kencang.

Yaya, yang duduk disamping Halilintar, hanya memandang sang sahabat sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu, jatuh cinta ternyata sesulit ini.

"Nah, Lissa, kamu duduk di tempat duduk Halilintar dan Yaya, ya. Orangnya yang pakai topi sama yang pakai kerudung pink itu" tunjuk Bu Wendi, wali kelas 11B kearah Halilintar dan Yaya.

"Baik, bu"

Ya, di sekoalah SMA Pulau Rintis ini tempat duduknya 1 meja untuk 3 orang. Untungnya meja itu memang cukup lebar.

Halilintar yang mendengar itu hanya kaget. Oh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatur detak jantungnya agar tidak terlalu cepat?.

Yaya, yang juga mendengar itu hanya bisa merasakan hatinya yang makin sakit. Oh, tuhan, kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Begitulah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yaya.

Lissa segera menuju tempat duduk Halilintar dan Yaya, dan segera duduk disamping Yaya.

"Pssh, Yaya!" Halilintar berbisik kepada Yaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Bisakah kau berpindah tempat dengan Lissa? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya.." Halilintar berbisik di telinga Yaya, agar suaranya tidak didengar oleh semua murid.

Yaya yang mendengar itu hanya terkejut, "K-k-kenapa?"

"Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan dia. Boleh ya?"

Mendengar jawaban Halilintar itu, membuat Yaya menjadi sakit hati. Jika ia punya pilihan, ia ingin sekali memutar waktu dan tidak akan menjadi sahabat Halilintar, jika itu membuat ia bisa menjadi gadis yang dicintai Halilintar.

Karena Halilintar sahabatnya, terpaksa ia harus mengalah, "Baiklah"

Yaya segera menghadap ke Lissa, "Lissa, kita tukaran tempat yuk!"

Berat rasanya ia mengatakan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Yaah, agar kau bisa dekat dengan aku dan Halilintar" ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum dengan paksa.

"Beneran boleh? Tapi kamu?" Lissa bertanya tidak yakin

_Ya, memang tidak boleh!. _Ingin sekali Yaya mengatakan 4 kalimat itu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

_Tidak, aku tidak ingin.._

"Baiklah"

_Bodoh. _Yaya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, Lissa dan Yaya pun bertukar tempat, menjadikan posisi Lissa yang berada di tengah, dan disebelah kanannya Yaya dan kirinya Halilintar.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Yaya tidak bisa fokus. Hatinya rasanya sangat sakit. Sedangkan pikirannya sedang memikirkan Halilintar.

Ia bisa melihat, Halilintar dan Lissa yang terkadang bercanda dan mengobrol di sela-sela pembelajaran.

Jujur saja, Yaya ingin sekali menjadi buta agar ia tidak bisa melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya ini.

Setelah 3 jam pembelajaran, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid segera berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas setelah guru yang mengajar tadi telah mengucapkan salam.

"Lissa, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Halilintar.

"Eh, ayo!" Lissa pun menyetujuinya.

"Yaya, mau ikut gak?" tanya Lissa kepada Yaya yang sedang merapikan alat tulisnya.

Yaya, segera menengok dan melihat Lissa, "Ah, enggak deh. Aku mau di kelas aja!"

"Ya sudah! Ayo Lissa" Halilintar segera menyeret Lissa yang tidak sempat berbicara kepada Yaya.

Yaya, yang melihat adegan itu hanya tertegun. Tidak biasanya Halilintar seperti ini.

Setelah Halilintar dan Lissa keluar kelas, tanpa sadar air mata Yaya berjatuhan dari matanya.

Biasanya, Hali sangatlah dingin kepada semua wanita selain ibunya dan Yaya, tapi mengapa tidak kepada Lissa?

Yaya segera menghapus air matanya sambil mengambil sebuah note bergambarkan sepasang sahabat. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

Ia segera membuka lembaran note itu. Lembar demi lembar sampai ia menemukan halaman kosongnya.

Ya, note yang dipegangnya adalah note pemberian sahabatnya, Halilintar. Note itu juga sekaligus tempat yang ia tulis untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Yaya segera menulis di note itu memakai pulpennya. Selesai menulis, ia segera menaruh notenya di tas dan menatap ke jendela.

_Oh tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini agar tetap tegar dan kuat menjalani cobaan ini _

* * *

Sudah satu bulan Lissa dan Halilintar menjadi teman dekat. Mereka sering ke kantin bersamaan, berjalan ke sekolah bersamaan, pulang sekolah bersamaan, dan lain-lain.

Di sisi lain, Halilintar sering menjauhi Yaya. Kenapa? Karena ia sibuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Lissa. Ia melupakan sahabat kecilnya demi orang yang baru ia kenal, namun ia cintai.

Yaya, yang menyadari itu hanya terus diam dan sesekali menangis. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan itu kepada teman-temannya dan keluarganya.

Ia berusaha tegar, ia berusaha kuat. Namu di dalam dirinya, ia sangatlah lemah.

Dan semenjak itulah, Yaya menjadi pendiam. Prestasinya memang meningkat, tapi sifat cerianya itu mulai menghilang, diganti dengan sifat yang pendiam dan penyendiri.

Di hari Minggu, Halilintar pergi ke taman dekat rumahnya. Saat ia berjalan-jalan di taman, ia melihat sosok yang tak asing dimatanya.

Ya, ia bertemu dengan Yaya. Yaya sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memegang note dan pulpennya.

Halilintar segera menghampiri sang gadis.

"Hey"

Yaya segera mendongak dengan matanya yang sembab. Ia menoleh ke Halilintar sambil tersenyum.

"Hai juga" ujarnya dengan suara yang serak.

Halilintar yang melihat itu hanya memandangnya khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"..tapi itu dulu" Halilintar terkejut ketika Yaya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya.

Yaya segera melihat Halilintar sambil tersenyum, "Kau tahu, aku akan pindah ke Amerika nanti sore.."

Halilintar, yang mendengar itu terkejut, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Yaya hanya menduduk sambil memeluk notenya, "Kau tidak punya waktu untukku.."

_Deg_

Halilintar yang mendengar itu terdiam.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Lissa, sampai kau tidak mempunyai waktu untukku, sahabat dari masa kecilmu" Halilintar terdiam, tidak tau ingin berkata apa.

"Kau tahu Hali, aku menyukaimu, tidak, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Aku memang bodoh karena aku tidak mengatakannya langsung kepadamu" Yaya tertawa.

"Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia dengan Lissa. Lupakanlah aku. Lupakanlah aku seperti kau telah meninggalkanku selama satu bulan lalu itu.."

"Maaf-" perkataan Halilintar terpotong oleh Yaya.

"Permintaan maafmu sudah terlambat, aku harus pergi" Yaya segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memberikan notenya kepada Halilintar.

"Biarkan note ini menjelaskan apa yang berada dihatiku. Selamat tinggal" Yaya segera berjalan menuju mobilnya, yang telah menunggunya.

Halilintar hanya bisa terpaku, ia tidak bisa mengejar Yaya. Ia hanya memandang mobil Yaya yang sudah pergi.

Halilintar segera melihat note Yaya. Ia ingat, note itu adalah pemberiannya saat ulang tahun Yaya yang berumur 10 tahun.

Karena penasaran, ia segera membuka dan membaca isi notenya lembar demi lembar.

_Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Hali_

_Ia sangatlah peduli kepadaku, walaupun ia tidak terlalu menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan_

_Note ini adalah pemberiannya di ulang tahunku ke 10 tahun._

_Note ini sangatlah bagus! Terima kasih Hali! ^^_

Halilintar menyunggingkan senyumnya saat ia membaca halaman pertama note itu.

Ia segera membuka halaman kedua dan segera membacanya.

_Hahaha tadi siang Halilintar terjebak di lumpur!_

_Ia memang berencana ingin menjatuhkan aku kedalam lumpur itu_

_Tapi hasilnya? FAIL! HAHAHA! Malah dia yang jatuh!_

_Rasakan itu, Hali! Karma memang ada kan :P_

Halilintar hanya terkikik mengingat kejadian itu. Dimana ia dan Yaya sedang bermain di sawah, dan ia berniat menjatuhkan Yaya ke dalam lumpur di sawah itu.

Saat ia akan mendorong Yaya, ia terpeleset dan akhirnya jatuh di dalam lumpur. Yaya yang melihat itu hanya tertawa.

Oh, masa kecil yang menyenangkan, pikir Halilintar.

Ia segera membuka halaman ketiga dan membacanya.

_Entah kenapa, saat aku berada disekitar Halilintar, jantungku serasa berdegup dengan kencang._

_Apakah ini yang disebut dengan 'jatuh cinta'? Jika iya, apakah aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri? Ku rasa begitu.._

Halilintar, yang membaca itu hanya tertegun. Sahabatnya mencintainya? Bagaimana mungkin?

Halilintar segera membuka lembaran berikutnya.

_Hali, jika kau membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah pindah dan tidak akan bisa menemuimu untuk selamanya._

_Kenapa? aku pindah ke Amerika. Maafkan aku Hali karena aku tidak memberitahumu._

_Kau tahu, kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu bersama Lissa. Itu membuatku sakit hati._

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu._

_Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi yang penting kau tau dengan perasaanku._

_Aku tahu kau menyukai Lissa. Benarkan? Ya aku benar._

_Melihatmu dan Lissa sangatlah akrab, itu membuatku sakit hati._

_Kau dan Lissa bahkan melebihi akrabnya kau dan aku._

_Tapi tidak apa-apa, kau bisa bebas sekarang. Kau bebas bersama dengan Lissa kapanpun dan dimanapun._

_Karena aku sudah tidak akan berada di sampingmu lagi._

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku, cinta pertamaku, dan yang pertama menyakitiku._

_Maafkan aku, _

_Aku mencintaimu, sahabatku.._

Halilintar tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Ia merasa menyesal karena tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya menyukainya.

Ia menyesal, ia telah menyakiti hati kecil Yaya yang rapuh itu.

Ia merindukan Yaya.

Ia menyayanginya.

Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga mencintai Lissa. Tapi, ia juga ingin Yaya berada disampingnya selama-lamanya.

Ia sangatlah ingat, pertama ia bertemu dengan Yaya

_**Flashback on**_

Si kecil Halilintar sedang menangis, karena orang tuanya telah memisahkannya dengan saudara-saudaranya.

Ia membenci orang tuanya. Karena merekalah, ia dan saudaranya menjadi berpisah.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara lucu menanyainya.

Halilintar mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis seumurannya yang memakai jilbab pink sedang melihatnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang gadis.

Halilintar mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu!"

Sang gadis hanya menatapnya, "Hey, jangan sedih. Kau butuh pelukan?"

Halilintar hanya menatapnya tajam, "Tidak!"

Sang gadis hanya melipat tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dada sang gadis, "Aku tahu. Apakah tentang orang tuamu?"

Halilintar terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sang gadis hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Sudahlah jangan sedih!"

"Oh, ya namaku Yaya! Salam kenal!" ujar Yaya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Halilintar hanya mendengus, "Aku Halilintar"

Halilintar bahkan tidak membalas uluran tangan Yaya. Yaya hanya mendesah dan duduk disamping Halilintar.

Halilintar hanya menatap Yaya sekilas, "Aku benci orang dewasa"

Yaya terkejut, "Kenapa?"

"Mereka terlalu sensitif. Aku tidak suka!" jawab Halilintar sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tahu, terkadang orang tua seperti itu memanglah menyebalkan. Tapi, mungkin jika mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, itulah yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Cobalah memahami kondisinya.." ujar Yaya sambil menatap Halilintar dengan lembut.

Halilintar hanya memandangnya. Sebenarnya, memang betul juga.

Ia segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yaya, "Berdirilah!"

Yaya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Halilintar. Ia segera berdiri dibantu oleh Halilintar.

Yaya tersenyum, "Apakah kita bisa menjadi sahabat mulai dari sekarang?"

Halilintar yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap Yaya.

"Ya, sahabat"

_**Flashback Off**_

Air mata Halilintar mulai berjatuhan. Ia menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan cinta dari sahabatnya itu.

Halilintar menatap langit-langit yang dipenuhi dengan awan sambil tersenyum miris.

"Maafkan aku, sahabatku.. aku mencintaimu juga..."

* * *

**A/N **

**GIMANA READERS? BAGUS GAAK? *teriakpaketoa**

**Kurang sad enggak sih? Maafkan author kalau kurang sad *sujud *ditendangreaders**

**Maaf aku menyiksa Yaya yang menjadi sakit hati..**** *dibantai**

**Author gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi mohon di RnR!**

**Oh ya dan author bakal kasih bocoran buat chapter depan, chapter depan pair nya TaufanxYaya**

_**Bocoran Chapter 2**_

_**"Yaya..."**_

_**"Kau tahu, kau memang tidak percaya akan keajaiban cinta.."**_


End file.
